To Love Again
by MidnightSky213
Summary: She Had Tried To Forget. Forget Him, Forget The Love. But It Only Broke Her Heart To Do So. Now He Has Returned To Narnia And Old Feelings Begin To Surface. At The Same Time, Something Begins To Stir In Narnia. PeterOC
1. Dreams

There she stood, staring at the crystal clear water from the castle balcony

I Am Adopting This Story For My Friend, 4evervalentine And I Intend To Make It Just As Good As She Had Planned It To Be. So Enjoy And Please Review.

--

There she stood, staring at the crystal clear water from the castle balcony. As she had done every morning, just as the sun would begin to rise. Some days she would lean against the cold railing and think about what was to come in life. Other days she would just escape the call of the world. Just leave behind the calls of duty and pressures of the kingdom.

Many say that they would do anything in their will to have her position. To be able to roam a enormous castle, to browse a wide selection of jewels. And if she could, she would give it to whoever wanted the position, whomever wanted to be a princess. For countless jewels and beautiful gowns could not compare to the one she had lost.

Aslan had said 'Things will become clearer as you grow through the years'

And his words held truth, for now she understood that her love did not belong in this world. Though he did not tell her of the pain that would be experienced during his absence. Though she knew that she could not blame Aslan for this. For she believed he had no knowledge of how much she would suffer from this.

Even so, she knew that she could not lag off when helping to rule her kingdom. Though her heart was slowly breaking and her soul slowly dying. She still held the title that she had acquired at birth.

Mandisa Ira, Princess of The Golden Kingdom

--

Mandisa tossed and turned in her sleep as she began to dream. Sweat trickled down her forehead, dampening her dark hair.

"_They have returned, they have returned!" Could be heard throughout the forests of Narnia. The water that surrounded the Golden Kingdom began to quake and formed massive waves. But Mandisa knew her home and it was in no way angry, instead it was excited for some strange reason._

_Time seemed to pass by and she found herself standing in the throne room of __Cair Paravel. And she was not alone. In the center of the room there stood Aslan, in all of his glory. In front of him there stood four others, she could not see their faces for their backs were turned to her. But she did not need to see them, she already knew who they were._

_They soon noticed that she was in the room and one by one each turned and faced her. A smile graced her lips as Mandisa looked at her friends who she had not seen in four years. But they had each changed in some way, they looked older, wiser a drastic change from when they had been carefree and naïve. Her breath hitched as the last began to turn to her. _

But before she could see her loves face, her eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed. She took in massive amounts of air at a time as she recovered.

"Another vision?" a young fairy named Blossom asked as she suddenly appeared by Mandisa's bed. All Mandisa could do was nod her head slowly.

"About them returning?" Blossom continued on "It will be any day now, then."

Her shocking clear blue eyes stared into the princess's deep brown ones. Looking into her soul, into her heart, reading her thoughts "But you are afraid. Why?"

Mandisa found herself able to answer this question "To face the one you love, after so long. Tell me what there is not to be afraid of."

"Aslan said, that when the Nymphs begin to start to surface again. That is when they will return."

Mandisa looked to the view outside of her sleeping chambers. Where the water went on for miles and miles, she whispered, "Naida will be arriving this afternoon."

"Then that my princess, is when we shall expect the Queens and Kings of Narnia, to return." Blossom said in a low tone, before she disappeared.

"Now why must fairies always be so mysterious?" Mandisa said to herself as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear "Though, she is right. They will return and I am afraid of what is to come."

--

**R&R**

**I Like To Have As Much**

**Feedback As Possible**

Whether It's Good Or Bad

**Please Review**


	2. They Have Returned

"Come on, Isa!" The fairy, Nyx said as she shook Mandisa from her sleep.

"No, I'm going to sleep for the rest of my life." She replied snuggling back into the covers "That way I won't have to face it, ever again."

"I don't believe that is even possible. Get up, you have to get ready."

Mandisa sat up in her bed and looked at Nyx "Ready for what? Exactly."

"Tonight you and Orrla are going to Cair Paravel." She explained but hesitated before continuing "For the Royal Celebration…they have returned."

"…Then I should…get ready." Mandisa said as she left the warmth of her bed. There wasn't anything she could do about, so why pout and moan about the situation. Even though she said that to herself, fear still remained in her mind.

All attention was turned to the outside world as a horn was blown. At this Mandisa and Nyx ran out onto the balcony, to see what was causing the noise. The water below them began to stir while the figure of a woman rose from it. The young Nymph had flowing gold locks that fell around her shoulders. She wore a dress, that was covered in light and dark blues. As she walked up the pathway to the castle Mandisa and Nyx ran downstairs to meet her.

As they walked the last steps of the long staircase they did not hesitate to run up and hug their friend, Naida. And she returned it and was the first to speak "I've missed you both so much."

"As we have you." Mandisa said smiling "How long are you staying?"

"Why? You sick of me already?" Nadia asked, joy showed in her face. She turned to Nyx "My, my in a year the two of you have grown into beautiful young ladies."

Nyx blushed and started to play with her braided hair, while Mandisa laughed and said, "I should I turned seventeen recently."

"I heard about that. Sorry I couldn't be there for you, but things have been…busy." Naida said as she averted her eyes.

"Busy?" Nyx asked out of curiosity.

"Just things that need to be taken care of." She answered quickly before turning to Mandisa "I have something for you."

Naida couldn't stop smiling as she took out a small silver pouch. She handed it to Mandisa and it was quickly opened. Mandisa gasped as she took out her new present. Inside the silver pouch was a bracelet. It was lined with white pearls and then a round blue pendant hung on it. She gave Naida a hug before asking Nyx to help her put it on. It sparkled a bit as the light hit it, and then it changed from blue to a golden yellow.

"It changes colors." Naida explained, "I thought, what do I think of when I think of Mandisa. And it finally hit me, a rainbow. Just like your personality is so many different colors."

"Thank you." Mandisa said as she gazed into the orbs depths.

--

Mandisa

"Mandisa I do wish you'd wear your hair down." My older sister Orrla said as she walked into my bedchamber.

Orrla is only six years older than I, but she likes to act as if she is in charge. She is the queen of the Golden Kingdom and I don't mind it at all. The only problem I have with my sister is when she tries to boss me around.

"It's my hair and I'll do what I want with it." I said as I straightened out my gown.

"Oh, all right." She replied as she made her way towards the door "But as I recall, a certain king thought that you looked rather lovely when you wore it down."

She left and I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I quickly took my hair down. I started to put sparkling dust in it when my sister popped back into the room "You may do what you want with it but remember something, my dear sister, I gave you the idea."

"And you remember, my dear sister, that one out of a million ideas, does not make you a genius." I said smirking.

"Are you two going to stay here and bicker or join me at Cair Paravel for the Royal Celebration?" Naida asked from the doorway.

"You may want to ask your _majesty_, considering she seems to be in charge of everything in this kingdom!" I said before exiting the room and walking onto my balcony.

The water always seemed so calm at this time of day and it calmed me also. I believe that Orrla is part fairy and I'm part water nymph. For I would rather be swimming in the sea below than be making royal commands. Maybe that is why she is queen and I am princess.

"She means well." Came a small voice, I turned around and there stood a little girl with long white hair and shocking blue eyes.

"As does everyone in this world." I replied turning back to the sea.

"No, if that were true we would not have war. It would not exist."

"But we are talking about my sister, not everyone in the world, Blossom."

"She is a young queen, ruling a kingdom can affect people's minds at times."

I was silent and Blossom just stared at me "This isn't about Orrla though, it is about King Peter."

"…What am I to do? I can't possibly face him."

"Why is that? Tell me, princess, what is it that you are afraid of?"

I turned to Blossom and looked straight into her blue orbs "Falling in love again…and once again having my heart torn apart."

"How do you know that will happen?"

"That is what terrifies me, I _don't _know."

"Princess, do you want to forget what happened between King Peter and You?"

"…Yes."

"Then why do you still wear that necklace around your neck?" She asked before once again disappearing.

I pondered the question before examining the necklace. Peter had given it to me two days before he had left. It had a gold chain and a golden heart hung with a P (for Peter) engraved on the front. But it was what the heart said, if you knew how to unlock it. You see there is a special way to unlock the heart that only I know of. You kiss the heart pendant and then blow on it softly. Dust would fly up and float in place, spelling out words. Those words would turn into sentences and those sentences would hold his true thoughts:

I love you so deeply,  
I love you so much,  
I love the sound of your voice  
And the way that we touch.  
I love your warm smile  
And your kind, thoughtful way,  
The joy that you bring  
To my life every day.  
I love you today  
As I have from the start,  
And I'll love you forever  
With all of my heart.

Forever Yours,

Peter

It was his love that he held in those words. Those words were burned into my mind and into my heart. The one reason why I couldn't let him go, because I knew he had loved me.

"Mendisa." Naida called "We must be going or we will be late. And you know how hard it is to get your brother to go to these kind of parties."

"Coming." I barely whispered as I walked back inside.

--

The Poem **I Will Love You Forever**

Is By Amanda Nicole Martinez

PS – The Pevensie sibling's appearance

are as they were in the movies.


End file.
